Columbia Confusion
by monkey-writer08
Summary: The son's of Ipswich are going to college. Reid&TylerBrown Caleb&SarahHarvard PogueColumbia and KateStanford. Pogue's new school and classmates, Toby and Lenore, force him to see things in a new light because everyones not as fortunate as him. PogueO.C.
1. BreakUps and Goodbyes

A/N: Hi! This story works better as a sequel to the Covenant than my last story considering the guys were, well at least Caleb was, seniors. I hope you enjoy the story. I'd really appreciate any reviews you care to give, I love hearing what you guys think about the story so far, your suggestions, and predictions. Without further wait here is:

**_Columbia Confusion_**

**Chapter One**

**Separation**

(Pogue POV)

"Hey, Pogue, can we talk?" Kate asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

Kate roughly grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me away from the loud abrasive dancing crowd, even louder screamo music and blindingly, bright, and big bonfire to the white sandy shore line of the beach. She sat down in the rough sand and patted a spot on the ground next to her so I would get the clue to sit there. I dropped on the ground my legs straight in front of me, leaning back on my arms before she began to softly speak.

"You're going to Columbia University in less than two weeks. I'm going to Stanford University. We'll be on opposite sides of the country, thousands of miles away from each other. As much as I care for you and as much as I know you care about me I think it's time we broke up. Long distance relationships don't work, and we'll just get hurt down the road if we don't break up now because I'm sure we'll either loose touch or fidelity."

"As much as I hate to say this Kate, I agree with you. Long distance relationships don't work, and while I don't think fidelity would be problem, keeping in touch would be. Maybe one day after college is done we'll both end up back here you working in some pharmacy or chemistry lab, me working as a family MD, and get back together, who knows?"

"No hard feelings then?"

"None, you just got balls to break up with me before I could get any to break up with you."

"We should probably head back to the party now."

"Yeah, probably"

We stood up and I pulled her into a bear hug, knowing that my first semester at college would be spend holding on to Kate's friendship to prove to her a relationship could work, and keeping up with all my pre-med classes. Pulling away from the hug we walked side beside with out holding hands for the first time in over year returning to the party.

I approached the cooler to open it and grab a tin bottle of Cherry Jolt Cola from it before letting the lid fall back down. As I grabbed my caffeinated drink, Tyler walked over to me.

"You and Kate fighting again or something, I noticed you weren't holding hands like you usually do. What happened? " He asked

"Kate broke up with me."

"Why?"

"Going to schools on opposite sides of the country didn't appeal to her, or me."

"So, it was a mutual thing then?"

"Sort of, I guess. I told her it was, and she got to it before me, but truthfully despite not liking the idea of her being on the other side of the country, I could live with it. She doesn't think it would work."

"And you think it could?"

"I don't know, probably not, but at least I'm willing to try. We'll still befriends though, and I figure if we keep in touch and keep our grades up during first semester I might be able to convince her to give the long distance thing a shot second semester."

"Good luck," he wryly replied patting my shoulder before going off to Reid who was flirting with a couple of sophomores nearer to the bonfire.

I felt my back pocket start to vibrate. I pulled out my cell phone and opened it to read a text message from Caleb.

(Caleb, Pogue)

herd about uand kate, wanna go to nicky's in a bit?

wat the hell, sure. Sarah comin? Wat time do we meet nxt fri?

no sarah and 9. Reid and Tyler join us nicky's?

u ask or me?

since they 2ft away me

meet there in 25min

cu

k i'm gone

I climbed my way up the rocks at the end of the beach to the dell where I parked my sunshine bright yellow bike. I put on my pitch black helmet and straddled the bike before turning on the engine.

(Friday Night)

I slowed my bike and parked it at the decaying gate of the old Danvers' farm house. I ran to the blue door with pealing and faded paint trying to avoid getting even soaked by the pouring rain than I already was, although unlikely because I was already totally drenched.

"Hey guys!"

"Somebody's late and very wet," Reid smirked.

"Get over it, Reid."

Caleb smiled as I sat down my chair around the circular stone with a ring of fire burning around its edges.

"Tonight is our last night together until November, and as has been costume for all of our forefathers, we will spend tonight reminding our selves of the rules created by the covenant during the Salem witch trials."

"Caleb, we know the rules by heart. Why can't we just have some fun?" Reid asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"It's the tradition Reid, and if we don't your fathers will know and have a nice set down with you guys. Do you want that Reid?"

"Fine!" Reid groaned agitatedly.

"How about I read them quickly and then we have some fun?" I suggested, knowing that this night would be hell if all we did was recite the damn rules.

"Sounds good to me," Caleb said handing me the book of Damnation.

"Rules of the Covenant are as follows:

"You may not will your power to anyone but your son.

"You never tell anyone other than your wife of your powers, unless it is unavoidable.

"Observation of our holidays must take place, whether you are with your brothers or not.

"Casting dark spells on anyone can result in exile if your brothers vote it.

"Darklings should never be ignored, and are warning signs that will frighten you, although they cannot harm you.

"Last but not least, if ever a brother is in need come to his aid as quickly as possible, for your abandonment will lead you to exile."

I slammed the book shut and placed the book back on the shelf with my powers.

"So, what do we do now boys?" Reid asked.

"How about some pool at my house" Tyler interjected.

"Alright, let's do that," Caleb agreed.

I nodded my head in agreement with Caleb and Tyler.

"Alright baby boy, as long as I get to drive," Reid smiled knowing Tyler would let him.


	2. Columbia Catch Up

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter. I've been insanely busy with school. One month until summer and all is chaos. Homework out the wazoo... I hope this chapter is enjoyable and that you'll be patient with me while I balance writing this with school/work (this summer) and friends. Let me know what you think! Lots of Love!

_**Columbia Confusion**_

**Chapter Two**

**Columbia Catch Up**

"Hello," Pogue called gruffly into his new dorm room, half hoping against hope his roommate had decided not to come.

"Hey," the anxious voice of Toby Bail answered, as he jumped at the appearance of his roommate.

Pogue dumped his two suit cases, huge duffle bag, and book bag on the empty uncomfortable looking bed right next to the windows on the far side of the dorm room.

"My name's Pogue Parry. Yours?"

"Toby Bail"

"You're a freshman right?" Pogue asked while opening one of his suit cases.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yep, I'm from a small town near Boston, MA. Where're you from?"

"A suburban town two hours away."

"I see. What's your major?"

"Chemistry, you?"

"Pre Med"

Toby and Pogue spent the rest of the evening with out any real conversation (meaning anything beyond excuse me, sure, and where does this go?), but plenty of action. Toby planned what classes he would sign up for the next day when he met up with councilor, and played Final Fantasy until around midnight when he decided to go to bed. Pogue, on the other hand, made his bed, put up his clothes, set up his computer, and read _Candide_, until one and then decided to check his e-mail and send out some e-mail as well.

His first e-mail was from Tyler and read:

Hey,

How's NY? Everything you planned it to be? Get a good roommate?

My roommate's alright, I mean, it could be worse or better since it's Reid…just our luck huh? lol

Reid's already making lots of "friends" by playing Mr. Helpful. However I doubt most of these girls around here will be as easily affected by his charms like the ones from home as they know better than to be so trusting of incoming freshmen.

Time to catch up with Caleb.

Tyler

Pogue replied:

Baby Boy!

NY's alright. Not quite what I expected, but then again what ever is? My roommate seems nice enough, but a major nerd. Hopefully once classes start I'll get some friends and meet some girls, but for the moment my only contact has been Toby (My roommate).

Sounds to me like Reid's going to have a hell of a social calendar and you'll be working your ass off in your classes while he's jack assing around…as always. Good luck on that.

Need to check the rest of my mail now.

Pogue

The next e-mail in his box came from Reid with subject line reading: Ten numbers in Four Hours. The e-mail read:

Pogue,

I'm really liking it here. Brown's got a lot of hot girls', and I got ten numbers in four hours, with out even asking for them. I helped the girls move in, and they gave me their numbers.

Tyler's ready to hit on books though despite our wonderful situation, oh did he tell you we're roommates? Sometimes that boy makes me wonder…Seriously he's usually up for nights on the town, but claims he'd rather stay here and read while I'm going out with Michelle tonight(one of girls I helped move in).

Anyway! How's the city? You liking NY? Good roomie, bad roomie? Any hot chicks? What's the 411?

Gotta jet. Time for my date! ; )

Reid

'Typical Reid," Pogue mused before responding to the e-mail by writing:

Hey Reid,

Have fun on that date. Tyler will be Tyler, and I think he's just burned out on partying…he partied hardy with us all summer. He's ready for a little R&R , I do believe.

The city's alright. My roommate is nice and geeky. He reminds me Tyler in junior high when we first got our powers. As for hot chicks, I haven't been able to see any as I've been busy organizing my part of the dorm all afternoon.

Have you talked to Caleb?

I'll talk to you later man.

Pogue

The third e-mail in his box came from Caleb, and it read:

Hey Pogue,

The campus is fantastic. My roommate's a pretty cool guy named Eddie, he's a law major. Sarah's roommate, Elene is a feminist and has drove her crazy all day, although I must admit I got a good laugh out of it. : ) (Don't tell her that though I want to live.)

How're you liking Columbia? Good or bad roommate?

Have you heard from Tyler and Reid yet? I just got reading and responding to their e-mails. Baby boy seems home sick to me. Reid's going to be a pain in his ass for the next month or so, or until he gets serious about his school work. Reid's happy as can be though. At least one of them is having fun.

Talk to you later. Sarah and I are going out to eat with my roommate and his girlfriend Linna.

Caleb

Pogue began to wish while reading Caleb's e-mail that he had someone from back home to share his college with. Pogue replied to Caleb's e-mail saying:

Hi Caleb,

I'm pretty good here in NY. Columbia will be a good fit for me once I get settled and meet people. My roommate's a nice guy, but I doubt we'll be close. He's a chemistry major(in other words uber smart…I mean smarter than Tyler smart), but we won't have any personality clashes I don't think.

That is pretty funny about Sarah's roommate. She'd kill both of us for laughing at her misfortune, but I don't really care because you guys are in MA and I'm NY where she can't reach me.

It's pretty late here, so I'm gonna go to bed now. I have classes to sign up for tomorrow with my councilor…whoo hoo…Talk to you later.

Pogue


	3. Mrs Dunnelly's Council

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. I really really really hope this chapter isn't dreadful or boring. I promise I'll update more quickly this time, school's in the last 2 weeks and everything crazy, but once school's out I should have more consistent updates. Let me know what you think of the new chap!

_**Columbia Confusion**_

**Chapter Three**

**Mrs. Dunnelly's Council**

**(Pogue's POV)**

Climbing the tiny narrow stone steps leading to the door of the administration building, called Lutton Hall. I thought, 'Okay, room 105, Mrs. Dunnelly, here I come! Hopefully you know what classes I should take 'cause I don't have a clue.'

I found the door, a plain foe wood door with windows on the edges, and a window on the top right corner decorated with cling-ons, to her tiny office and took a seat in a barely cushioned uncomfortable wood chair typically found in waiting areas outside the office while I waited for her to finish with her current student so she could work with me.

After a few minutes a middle aged women with dark brown, graying, shortish, wavy hair, keen grey eyes, a plump body, and cordial smile opened the door for a athletically thin girl with shoulder length, straight, brown hair and soft brown eyes to leave and call for him to enter.

"Is there a Pogue Parry out here?" She questioned in nice, yet frigid tone of voice after the girl started toward the exit.

"Uh, yes, that would me," I replied almost nervously as I stood up to enter into her office.

"Follow me," she smiled.

We entered her office, that was painted a neutral peachy sort color with a lovely view of a pond out side the window, and she shut the door firmly behind her before directing me to sit in a chair identical to the ones in the hall.

Looking at my portfolio she said, "I comprehend here you want to be a doctor. What classes do you intend to take?"

"Well, I don't really know. I was hoping you could direct me."

"Of course I'll help you, but I can't force you to take any classes you don't want to take unless they are mandatory for your major.

"Now, your mandatory classes consist of Human Anatomy 101, Algebra, Intro to Psychology, and some sort of literature or English course. I also highly suggest you take an art class or P.E. course in order to relieve stress. We have a partnership with NYU where our students may take up to two classes per semester there, mainly for pre-med and nursing students who need stress reliever courses."

"For English can I take a humanities course?"

"You sure can. Do you want to take any other courses?"

"I may as well try an art class, my high school didn't really offer art as an everyday class; it was extracurricular. What classes do you offer? "

" Painting 101, Drawing 101, Ceramics 101, Jewelry 101, Art History, Intro to 2D Art, and Photography."

"What's ceramics?"

"It's the technical term for pottery."

"What the hell, I'll do that. Might as well try something new, Right?"

"Right you are! Let me print out your schedule and you'll be good to go. Classes start next week, and we'll have a Freshmen Orientation on Thursday. I suggest you socialize and make friends in your major this week."

She handed me my schedule and walked me to the door.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dunnelly."

"Your welcome, dear. If you need anything, just make an appointment with Mrs. Hurlen at the front desk."

I decided to follow Mrs. Dunnelly's advice and go to the on campus Star Bucks and meet people.

I entered the dimly lit coffee shop and became third in the line waiting to order some over priced coffee. The girl in front of me had chin length neon blue hair and wore a red bandanna, a black and red striped pleated mini skirt, studded belt, black tank top, a studded leather wrist band, and black string necklace. She turned around and began talking to me.

"Hey, my name's Lenore Hotchkins. Who're you?"

"Uh, I'm Pogue Parry. I'm a freshman you?"

"Same here! I'm from South Carolina. You?"

"Massachusetts, I'm majoring in Pre-Med you?"

"Pre-law, hold on. I'd like the green tea frappacino grande," Lenore paused to get out the cash for her drink.

The employee then asked me what I wanted.

"I'll have a caramel frappacino tall."

"That will be $3.47."

I pulled black leather wallet out of my back pocket and paid for my drink, then walked over to the stand where they served the drinks.

"So, as I was saying, I'm a pre-law major, but not by choice. My parents said it was pre-law or they wouldn't pay. What's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"No offence, but you really don't look like the doctor type."

"No offence taken," I laughed, "There's no story though. My dad was a writer until he died, and my mom a high school history teacher. I wanted a good paying job, and this seemed like the best option since I'm good at science. What is it you really want to do?"

"Ah, I see. I would really much rather be an English teacher or a writer."

"Yeah, where your parents lawyers or something?"

"Yep"

"Are you a big Star Bucks fan?" I asked wanting to continue our conversation.

"No, it's over priced, but I haven't found any locally owned cafés yet, so this will have to do for my caffeine fix until I can get out. You?"

"Not really. I'm generally good with making my own coffee, but I don't have a coffee maker in my dorm."

"Ah, that sucks a little."

"Just a little, yeah."

"So, far the only similarity we have is that we both like coffee."

"Yeah," I chuckled in response.

"My roommate is this crazy chick who's majoring in chemical biology, and does nothing but study. What about your roommate?"

"He's a chemistry major and has no social life at all, plus that I think he might be afraid of me since he apologized to me for using the bathroom making me wait to take a shower."

"Oh my god! That's so funny."

"Isn't it though?"

"Very," Lenore paused to look at her watch, and then continued, "It was really nice meeting you, but I have to go meet up with my brother, he's a junior so he's having me help him move in today."

"It was nice to meet you too. See you around?"

"Definitely! Let me see your hand."

I gave her my hand and she got a pen out and wrote a phone number there.

"Call me sometime and we'll hang out."

With that she waved good-bye and started off to go meet her brother.


End file.
